The assault on G.C.P.D./Battle in the Iceberg Lounge
This is how The assault on G.C.P.D. and Battle in the Iceberg Lounge goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. then cut to Jimmy Olsen getting his camera working Jimmy Olsen: Hey, Lois, I got it working! Lois Lane: That's great, Jimmy. lands on Joker's truck Nightwing: May I see your license, sir? The Joker: Ahhhh! Harley, the wipers! tries to use the wipers presses the wrong button Harley Quinn: Pudiiiiiiing! Rygog: Oh, fish. The Joker: Huh. I thought I fixed that. suddenly begin to crash to the Iceberg Lounge Starlight Glimmer: The Iceberg Lounge?! The Joker: Oh, fish. the Iceberg Lounge, Penguin's guests are coming in The Penguin: Come in. Welcome, welcome. Try the fish. Joker's truck crashes guests scream gets a jewel snatches it from him Catwoman: Keep your beak off, Penguin! The Penguin: Perhaps, my feline fellow, we should combine our efforts, hm? builds his Scare-o-Plane Scarecrow: Make way for my Scare-o-Plane! arrives and shoots down some G.C.P.D. officers enters Nightwing: Alright, everyone, show's over. Let's all just come along quietly and get on with our day, shall we? Queen Chrysalis: Not a chance, Bird-boy! defeats Nightwing makes a cage for Nightwing fills the cage with fruit Nightwing: What did you do? King Sombra: A nest before I go, bird-boy. aims for Scarecrow's Scare-o-Plane and shoots it down The Penguin: Jango Fett will be paid most handsomely for taking down the Batgirl! returns Batgirl: Down, but not out, Penguin. The Penguin: Batgirl?! Eh, of course, you realize this was all Catwoman's idea. She's the one working towards your downfall. Oh gosh, look at the time. Enjoy some nice spot of tea. Bye-bye. Batgirl: Mac and our heroes with them Mac?! Since when did you and the others get involved in Alter's "I'll rule the universe" schemes?! Mac Grimborn: I'm sorry, Barbara, but taking down an unbelievable hero syndicate means my biggest bounty yet. Batgirl: "Biggest bounty"? Mac Grimborn: Yeah, biggest bounty. Jango Fett: So like Cad Bane. Batgirl: Says who?! Jango Fett: Says me. Jango, and Catwoman knock out Batgirl Mac Grimborn: Sorry, Batgirl. Nightwing: Batgirl! Jango Fett: Good job, Mac. Now to get paid. and Jango get paid by Penguin gets the jewel Catwoman: Hello, my pretty. Mac, and our heroes begin to leave as they encounter Owlman Owlman: Oh, hello, kitty. the jewel from Catwoman Hm, nice. I'll get a few bucks for this. Catwoman: Sure, take it. with Mac and our heroes and the other officers arrive Commissioner Gordon: the jewel from Owlman Owlman. Commissioner Gordon. G.C.P.D. Great work. Villains, eh? I guess they thought with the Justice League away, they could run riot. They weren't exactly counting on heroes like you. Owlman: Huh? Oh, yeah. Heroes. That's us. 100%. Not an ounce of evil in us. Commissioner Gordon: Get these criminals over to Arkham. Commissioner Gordon: Maybe that's how they do on Earth-3. Owlman: That was a cloakroom, not the exit.